Etzio Driez (Corruption)
Etzio Driez was the Lord of Kirin World in the dimension coined "Corruption". History There were no Galactic Wars in Corruption. However, this Etzio still attempted to achieve the fabled Absolute ZEXAL. The power was too much for him. It became corrupted and he went insane. This led to his death. Powers and Abilities *'Kirin Physiology': **'Aura Manipulation': Kirins could rarely project Aura outside their bodies. Etzio could project it up to about two feet because he is part Barian. ***'Weapon Creation:' Etzio's weapon of choice is a pair of gauntlets. They were forged for him by Number 69: Kirin Gauntlet Dealer. **'Light Manipulation:' ***'Light Ingestion:' Kirins had the ability to consume light in order to replenish their energy. **'Kirin Awareness:' Kirins have the power to break out of a tough situation if they are aware of it. For example, when Etzio was touched by an Aura Demon and paralyzed, he could break out of the paralysis because he was aware of what caused it. **'Purification': With a simple touch, a Kirin could purify darkness manifesting in someone. Etzio can purify without even thinking about it. Etzio used this power to purify all of Mesktoth's victims turned into Dark Souls and grant them their lives back. **'Wings': ***'Flight: '''Due to Kirins naturally having wings, they were capable of flight. Etzio's wings were very flexible and he could twist them around his arms. Etzio could also retract his wings. ***'Aura Sense: Etzio's wings can sense the presence of another living being, even if they are not in sight or if Etzio is unaware of their presence. ***'''Danger Sense: ''Kirins had the ability to sense danger, but they all did it in a unique way. ****'Physical Danger Sense:' Kirins can sense when someone is planning to physically harm them. ****'Emotional Danger Sense: Kirins will have an internal reaction when they or someone close to them is going to be emotionally hurt. The Danger Sense will appear as what they will end up feeling once they are actually hurt. **'''Cyromease Reflect: Kirin Aura can be harmful to Cyromease. **'Light Creation:' The ability shared by most species (often labeled as other names by other species) to either create or alter a weapon in the heat of the moment. **'Self Healing:' ***'Pain Neutralization': Etzio could not heal wounds, however he could heal his own pain. *'Guardian Physiology: '''Etzio is the descendant and incarnation of Number 333: Kirin Justice Bringer, as well as the son of Number 108: Champion of the Crimson World, allowing him to have the power of a "Number", or Guardian, as referred to back in Andromeda. **'Immortality:' Guardians love forever, and only a Guardian can kill a Guardian. **'Rank-Up Compatability:' Being part Guardian, Etzio is capable of being "Ranked-Up" and take on new forms. *'Barian Physiology: Being the son of Number 108: Champion of the Crimson World, Etzio is one-quarter Barian. **'Healing: '''Kirins can normally only heal their own pain. With the addition of Barian DNA, he can heal the pain of others through physical contact. **'Aura Absorption: 'All Barians have the involuntary ability to absorb Aura from everything around them. Since Etzio is more dominantly Kirin, he can still absorb Aura but it is not involuntary. He can turn this ability on and off. **'Barial Spiral: Like Condread, Etzio can also make Barial Spirals. The true extent of this power is currently unknown. **'Supernatural Speed' **'Enhanced Flexibility' *'ZEXAL:' Etzio has trained and fought using the power of ZEXAL. He has also created his own ZEXAL by fusing different ZEXALs together. **'Lightning Mode (Dark): '''Etzio first achieved Lightning Mode in a fit of rage. After a while, he can use it at will. He can maintain control of this mode for quite a while, the only side effect is his voice becomes demonic. ***'Enhanced Strength''' ***'Varkusion Dragon Physiology:' Etzio's maternal great-grandfather was implanted with a Varkusion Guardian Dragon's Seal (Number 446: Cursed Dragon) and it passed on through his genes. He has the potential to have the strength of a dragon, however he has not shown use of it. On Kirin, Etzio had hands that resembled those of a dragon. Etzio can access his Varkusion abilities while in Lightning Mode (Dark) ****'Feral Instincts:' *****'Enhanced Strength:' ******'Enhanced Bite' ******'Enhanced Grip' ****''' Heat Manipulation''' *****'Aura Manipulation': ******'Weapon Creation:' *******'Flame Creation: '''The ability shared by most species (often labeled as other names by other species) to either create a weapon or alter a weapon in the heat of the moment. **'Dark ZEXAL (1-11)' **'Lightning Mode (Light)' **'Silver ZEXAL:' When entering Lightning Mode and then calming himself, Etzio enters Silver ZEXAL. Silver ZEXAL is considered a pseudo-Chaos ZEXAL. ***'Enhanced Strength''' ***'Enhanced Speed' ***'Enhanced Stamina:' In Silver ZEXAL, Etzio's Aura reserve is replenished. ***'Enhanced Reflexes ' ***'Silver Lightning Mode:' Etzio developed a way to fuse Silver ZEXAL and Lightning Mode Dark. ****'Enhanced Strength' ****'Enhanced Speed' ****'Enhanced Stamina' ****'Enhanced Reflexes' **'Cross ZEXAL: '''After exceeding 12 stages of darkness, Etzio was able to achieve Cross ZEXAL. Cross ZEXAL is said to be the greatest power of purification, Etzio even turned the Black ZEXAL Weapon into the Chaos ZEXAL Weapon with the power of Cross ZEXAL. ***'Cross Lightning Mode/Lightning Cross ZEXAL''' ***'Silver Cross ZEXAL' Category:Kirin Category:Barian Category:Male Category:Royalty Category:Etzio Driez Category:Corruption Category:Deceased